


Certainty

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily lets Matt know that she's sure about what she wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Certainty  
> Pairing: Emily Merchant/Matt Anderson  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Emily lets Matt know that she's sure about what she wants  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Write a character you haven't written before, in this case it's Emily.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Matt kisses her gently. She loves him for it but he doesn't have to be so careful.

"I won't break, Matt."

Matt's next kiss is more forceful, his fingers tangle in her hair which feels fantastic. Sex with her husband was always a chore. Already, still fully dressed, this is infinitely better. Matt breaks their kiss, breathing heavily. Emily sits on his lap and lifts his hand to her breast.

"We don't have to, Emily."

"I know but if you keep being so polite I shall think you don't like me at all."

"I like you, more than I should."


End file.
